Fallout Files: Shelton Delacroix
by RedRhapsody81
Summary: In the year 2077, the damnable conflict between China and the United States culminates to a fiery, nuclear conclusion. In preparation for such a resolution, the powerhouse manufacturer, Vault-Tec, has provided asylum to those willing to dedicate their lives to life within the seclusion of their underground Vaults. One such soul is named Shelton Delacroix. This is his story.


Fallout Files: Shelton Delacroix

By

RedRhapsody81

Prologue

My vision failed me as the bright light in the center of the chamber floor flooded around me. The perception of my surroundings slowly returned, and with it came the realization of exactly where I was. I wretched in my restraints with all of my being but to no avail. There was no escape from the leather straps restraining my body to the hard flatbed, stained with blood and other entrails I'd rather not identify. My screams for help reverberated off of the cold, steel walls and only left me with a hoarse voice. Theylied to everyone. They're going to answer for this..

"Do you hear me? You're all going to suffer for what you've done!" I shouted in my blind rage. The nearly imperceptible hissing of the virus crept into the chamber from all sides, surrounding me. There was no preparing for the fog the virus induced, but I was determined to survive, to remember. "My name is… Shelton! I will remember! If it takes my last breath, Merrick, I will take your life." My continued shouts of anguish and hatred were smothered as the insurgence of the gas grew ever more forceful. I was soon drowned by the hiss that spelled my doom. The stench of death overtook my nostrils. It took my entire being to remain awake. I can't die like this. I must remember my name. These bastards have taken enough from us. Please.. let me keep my name.

I won't die here.

-Chapter One: Descend-

The trademark sirens woke me with a grave startle. "Shelton! Grab the list! Oh my god I can't believe this is actually happening." My wife, Amara, already up and stirring, called out in panic. I lept from under my covers to the file cabinet hidden behind my closet door. The bright blue cover of the Vault-Tec folder stood out easily from the rest, allowing for a simple search. Finding the packing list among the other slew of evacuation and vault inhabitation procedures was less simple.

"Alright… Here it is. Be sure to bring… your smiling faces? What the hell is wrong with these people? Amara, just grab a suitcase and pack whatever you can. Be quick though, it'll take us an hour to get to D.C. and the vault closes two hours after the sirens begin." I threw on a pair of jeans, an undershirt and my work boots as I hobbled through the living room to turn on the television.

"_-Vault sirens all across the country have begun alarming the United States on schedule and all manner of citizens are in panic. We're receiving reports from Vaults 12, 13 and 15 that rioting has already ensued in attempt to-"_

"Amara, we need to move now! What do you have?"

"Just our photo albums and some clothes so far," her weak voice proclaimed. Of course the photo albums were first.. I grabbed my .45 from the dresser and tucked it under the clothes in the suitcase. "This will have to do. We have to go, now."

I tossed the suitcase in the trunk of the Impala and we set course for D.C., Amara stirring in her seat beside me.

"...we're going to be alright, love." I assured her, grasping her hand. As cold tears streamed down her pained expression, I too, had little faith in that statement.

We found our way to Interstate 395 towards D.C., as did about every other Frederickburg resident. In hindsight, I should have planned for a this, but it's too late now. Cars aligned, bumper to bumper, down the stretch of the 395 as far as I could see. Now entrapped, all we could do is wait and pray to could keep our wits about us. "Shelton.. what if we don't get there in time?"

"You can't think like that.. we're going to be fine. You'll only torture yourself."

Her hazel eyes glimmered in the orange light that reflected off of the herd of vehicles. "Any minute now, these lanes should be clearing. Whenever highways get backed up this bad, the police always come to set up a detour. I wouldn't be surprised if they were working on it now." That seemed to raise her spirits a bit more. I even noticed the smallest glimpse of a pained smile.

An ear rattling car horn startled us both and quickly dashed the hopes we've built. The man driving the new Crestline beside us became evermore belligerent, yelling every profanity he could muster while assaulting the car horn around the edge of his steering wheel. We tried as we could to ignore his rants, but tensions grew higher as the man driving in front of the Crestline began replying in equally infuriated shouts. With the cars at a standstill, The fight went from verbal to physical as the Crestline jumped forward, bashing the forward vehicle into those ahead of him.

A symphony of varying car horns erupted around us and near crazed individuals, male and female, leapt from their cars to check their vehicles. It was to be inevitable for knuckles to start flying, and fly they did over scratched paint, buffable dents, and strained necks. While we locked our doors I prayed in my mind for our lane to clear.

Someone or something must have heard me. Our lane began slowly creeping forward, increasing speed to where we could finally coast the 395, passing the long line of furious drivers that stretched nearly a mile long. "See? I told you, any minute now." I gloated with a small chuckle. Amara slapped my shoulder, smiling and finally breathing easier.

The nervous wretch in my stomach came back in force as my eyes scanned every sign we passed, searching for the D.C. exit. Distant sirens grew and helicopters were taking flight in the night to quell the panic and monitor what they could. The chaos was setting in. I took a rough turn as I finally found the exit. Noticeably so, as Amara reflexively grasped the door handle. "Sorry, love.. I'm sick of this damned highway." We shared a glance as I turned on to the state route through Springvale. I caught a glimpse of a Vault-Tec sign as we drove labeled "101". A strangely short line trailed out along a dirt path leading to what I assume was the entrance to their vault.

The Red Rocket in the center square of the small community stood tall with its yellow blinking lights along its sides. A pleasant sight in the vale of darkness we drove through, passing an elementary school and a playground on our right. The number on the Vault-Tec signs changed from 101 to 87 bringing a sigh of relief from us both. It was a simpler task now to follow the signs leading us out of Springvale into the country. The hills grew higher and the roads grew longer leading us through a wide valley. We approached a high chain link fence with a much larger sign labeled "87" with no other indications. Beyond the sign was a parking lot inhabited by empty cars, parked disheveled in a likely rush. We parked in one of the last vacant spots and quickly marched down the path, dragging our sole piece of luggage behind us. A small security booth capped the sidewalk with a less than jovial guard inside. "Welcome to Vault 87.. I need your V-Tec packet and identification.." I quickly complied.

Our suitcase caught the guard's eye as I retrieved the blue file. "And sir, you can't take that in. Vault-Tec provides all the clothing and items you'll need during your stay. We can't bring in any outside items because of storage reasons." "But I have my photos in here! This is all we have! Surely, there's enough room for a couple binders."

I handed him the packet, concurring with Amara. "Please, at least let her carry in a few albums.. what will we have left after this?" The guard sighed, too exhausted for rebuttal. He nodded his head in the direction of the entrance carved into the side of the rocky hills. "The entrance is thataways." We made the short walk past the booth towards the entrance. Amara grasped my arm tightly as we reached the tall cavern. "God Shelton.. how did it come to this? I feel so trapped. I just want to go home." I pondered the thought quietly. "I don't know, Amara. But what I do know is that in this vault, we'll be safe. There will be others in the same position as us. We won't be facing this alone. And.. we have each other. Whatever happens, I'll always be right here with you. I love you, Amara." We embraced as tightly as we could bare as I pressed my cold lips to hers. It was time for us to enter. Amara and I shared a deep breath as we made our first steps through the tremendous doorway of the cold cavern that would be our new home..

-Chapter Two: A Small World-

Stepping over small rocks and dirt, we followed the dark cavern down to the bright light alit at the end. The bright outline of a gigantic metal doorway formed the shape of a cog wheel welcoming us with its towering presence. We were quickly greeted by a warm smile on an almost too happy blonde girl's face. "Hello! Welcome to Vault 87, my name is Candice. Could I have your names please?" Her happiness was almost insulting. "We're Shelton and Amara Delacroix." Candice's eyes scanned down her clipboard methodically. "Aha! There you are Mr. and Mrs. Delacroix, you're under the High Profile Sector. I'm so happy for the both of you!" What the fuck is wrong with this girl? "If you could both follow me, I'll show you to your brand new home!" This girl needs to show herself to some prozac first.

Candice led us up the short staircase of the large foyer and down a bright hallway. Fluorescent lighting has never been my preference, but I guess there's no point in complaining now. The long hall was lined with metallic doorways leading to what I assumed were other residences. We were led through two double doors to what looked like a small restaurant. "Welcome to the Silver Line! Whenever you like, Mr. Gutsy behind the counter there can make all manners of foods and delicacies for you." She gestured to the three-armed robot floating behind the counter. I've always seen Mr. Gutsy's advertised in magazines and on television, but never in person. The backlight of the robot's three eyes lit up at the calling of his name. "Well, hello friends! Care for somethin' to curb that hunger?" Amara and I were both too taken aside to respond promptly. "No thank you, Mr. Gutsy, I need to show these two to their quarters." Candice gave the robot no time to respond and walked us through the opposite end of the restaurant to another corridor. These hallways are going to be the death of me. The second door we met on the left had a sign above labeled "Delacroix". Candice rhythmically pressed a series of numbers on the keypad beside the door. "Here we are! Right inside is your living room and dining room. You'll find a stove and refrigerator in the far corner and the two doors on the left lead to your bedroom and restroom respectively. On the dining room table you'll find a packet containing more in-depth information on your living quarters and the password to your front door. You can change the password at your leisure, Mr. and Mrs. Delacroix. Being a Vault Security Officer will give you administrative access to all security equipment. Being a Vault Security Officer should suit you nicely sir, and while I'm here, don't forget the Security Orientation Meeting will be tomorrow at 10am. I hope you both find everything to your liking." She started for the exit looking back at us with a mischievous glare, "and I'll keep that extra bag between us, as long as you didn't bring anything dangerous, there won't be a problem." I thought back to my .45. She winked with a smile and left us in the silence of that cold, unlived room.

12


End file.
